


True Strength and True Love

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (and he totally deserves them), Alec Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Insecure Jace, Jace Feels, Jace Wayland is a Puppy, Jace doesn't think he deserves nice things, Jace needs to be wrapped in a blanket of love and comfort and safety, Jace should be wrapped up in Malec, M/M, Magnus and Alec are nice things, Magnus is Observant, Multi, Polyamory, Protective Magnus, Season 2 feels, Shounen-ai, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, all the feels, and we should call that blanket Malec, magnus feels, set during season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10034480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Kicks off directly with that season 1 finale and kinda goes through what we have of season 2 so far-ish. So, season 2 spoilers.But, spoiler-free summary:Magnus knew Alec was strong, but not just physically. He only notices the extend of Alec's strength in the aftermath of Jace's abduction at the hand of Valentine. When Alec breaks down because he can't handle the pressure and worry and fear anymore, Magnus is there to hold him and Magnus is willing to promise him the world to make him feel better.But Alec doesn't want the world. Alec wants Jace.So Magnus decides, for himself, that he was going to get Jace back for Alec. But when Jace is back, Magnus realizes that maybe he doesn't just want the blonde for Alec.





	

Malace || Shadowhunters || True Strength and True Love || Shadowhunters || Malace

Title: True Strength and True Love – Best Go Hand in Hand

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters reserved to Ed Decter, the books the Shadowhunters is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: threesome, shounen-ai, hurt/comfort, fluff, Idiots in Love

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: Magnus knew Alec was strong. But he only realizes just how strong Alec is when his Shadowhunter breaks down in his arms and admits his fears and vulnerability. Magnus would promise him the moon, the sun and all the stars. Alas, Alec wants and needs none of those – what he wants and needs is Jace Wayland. So Magnus promises him Jace Wayland.

**True Strength and True Love**

_Best Go Hand in Hand_

Magnus knew Alexander Lightwood was strong. He had known so from the very first time he had laid eyes on the delectable Shadowhunter. With his bow at the ready and eyes as sharp as a bird of prey circling the sky for any danger. Alec could fight and slay and defeat. He was physically strong.

He was strong in mind too however. He laid out plans, thought things through. His mind was sharp and beautiful and Magnus found himself absolutely enthralled just watching him plan.

Magnus remembered very vividly the moment he realized that Alec's mental strength outweighed both his physical and intellectual strength. The first time he had a hunch of it was when Alec had declared with such fierce firmness that he was going to marry Lydia Branwell. As much as Magnus disliked that idea – not just because _he_ wanted Alec, but also because Alec deserved happiness and he would not find it with Lydia; or with any woman for that matter. Yet he had been willing to pull through with it. Partially, Magnus knew, because Alec was horrified of his own feelings – being in love with Jace, falling for Magnus. Prior to Magnus, the warlock thought, Alec had probably chalked it all up to Jace. That it was just Jace, just a phase, just a glitch – the usual 'he just needed to meet the right girl'. But then he met Magnus and found himself attracted to the warlock and part of Alec must have realized that no, his sexuality was not just 'a phase' or 'one guy'. Part of him had panicked and wanted to hide from the truth. Magnus also knew that the bigger part of Alec had been willing to do it for his family. To please his parents, to spare his wild-spirited sister from this kind of fate. Even though Magnus had no ounce of understanding for this kind of behavior, he could respect the kind of strength behind putting your own happiness on the back-burner for the sake of a greater good. Of course, Magnus was more than pleased that in the end, Alec had chosen his own – and Magnus' – happiness above the Lightwood family name.

That had been the first glimpse. But it had been one very specific moment where Magnus saw the _true_ mental strength of Alec Lightwood. The moment Jace stood before them all, sword drawn and his begging too-large, mismatched eyes looking at them all with guilt and worry and hurt. The moment Jace chose to go with Valentine, pleading with his father to spare them if he would go with the crazy lunatic. The moment Jace stepped through the portal, for the sake of keeping Alec and Izzy and Clary and Simon and yes also Magnus safe from Valentine's goons. The moment Alec _couldn't help his parabatai_ , the moment his parabatai chose yet again to do something dangerous and ridiculous and stupid as what he deemed to be the only solution.

Or, more specifically, the moment Alec wrapped his arms around Clary Fairchild and held the redhead close and comforting as she cried and cried and cried for her brother's sake. Magnus could only guess the kind of pain and guilt and fear going through Alec's own mind in that very moment, but he stood tall and strong and offered comfort to the one person he had barely treated like she was worth as much as a glance from him. But he knew, Alec knew her pain, saw his own pain in hers and he _chose_ to be strong, even for her. Because she was _his_ sister – she was Jace's sister. And Jace had done... many stupid, ridiculous things for the sake of protecting Clary Fairchild. And perhaps, or so Magnus thought, Alec felt more at ease around Clary now that he knew she was Jace's sister. Perhaps, he could relate more – because he had been willing to sacrifice a lot for the sake of Isabelle's freedom and life too, he knew what being a protective brother over a troublesome sister was like. Not to mention the obvious one of her no longer being a potential love interest for Jace. Just because Alec was willing and eager to be with Magnus didn't mean his feelings for Jace or his jealousy concerning the blonde would just vanish over night and knowing there was no 'threat' walking in on what the primal part of his mind considered 'his territory', it made accepting Clary as a human, as a Shadowhunter, as a _person_ and even as someone who deserved comfort easier.

The _true_ , real reveal of just how strong Alexander Lightwood was?

It wasn't even a particular moment, or a particular thing. Just another day of not finding Valentine, of not finding Jace ( _of not saving Jace_ ). Magnus guessed that it was just the way all those things played together. Another day of disappointment and the fact that Alec was warming up more and more to Magnus. Falling more and more for Magnus. _Trusting_ Magnus more and more.

Alec broke down. He broke down into a sobbing, crying mess, all walls shattering. He had been the strong leader of the Institute, the strong brother, the strong parabatai ( _normally. Should be. Why_ _couldn't he be?!_ ). Alec was shaking and sobbing and all Magnus could do was wrap his arms tightly around his lover, pull him close and _hold him_. He listened intently for whatever it was Alec was trying to get out between wrecked sobs – _Why did he go? Why couldn't I protect him? Why can't I find him? Why isn't he here?_ And Magnus cooed and murmured gently to calm him down.

That was the moment Magnus saw just how strong Alec was – because he saw the depth of pain and fear and ache within. The truest strength anyone could display was the strength to admit your own weakness. To know who to turn to. Magnus was honored that Alec trusted him.

"He will be alright", assured Magnus gently, caressing Alec's hair soothingly. "From what I have seen so far, there doesn't seem to be a thing able to knock Jace Wayland down permanently."

Alec snorted and hiccuped a little as he seemed to slowly calm down in Magnus' arms. "I... I know. I know how strong he is. But... he's my parabatai. I should be there to help him. I should find him."

"And you will", whispered Magnus firmly, pressing a kiss against Alec's temple.

Alec was clearly embarrassed by the time he was fully calmed down, cheeks red and eyes not finding Magnus'. "Sorry about that. I don't know what that was, really."

"There is nothing about this that you need to be sorry for, darling", crooned Magnus, still caressing Alec's hair gently. "You've been putting on a brave face for everyone for too long now, Alexander. You're spending your days trying to hunt down Valentine and save Jace, reassuring Clary and Isabelle and Maxwell that everything will be fine. You _deserve_ to have someone you can be nervous and unsure around, someone who can reassure you. I'd be honored to be that someone."

Magnus thoroughly enjoyed the blush on Alec's cheeks and he was proud of the genuinely happy and relieved look in Alec's eyes. Alec was in dire need of someone to love him and protect him the way he was so willingly loving and protecting everyone around him. He deserved it. Honestly, Alec deserved a lot of things – Alec deserved _everything_. Magnus would be glad to shower the Shadowhunter with everything he could ever want or need or crave.

When Magnus Bane was in love, he loved with his whole heart and his whole being and he was ready to give it all – his whole heart and his whole being and his whole wealth. He would lay the world to the feet of the one he loved, if only that might just make the other realize how much they meant to him. If only that could buy him some more time. Not in a whorish way, oh no. But because he wanted to be of use. Wanted to provide something – anything – to his lover, try to express the gratitude for them spending their time and love on him. Poor orphaned little Downworlder, still even after all those centuries had this nagging painful thought of being _inadequate_. Camille had only driven that thought deeper into his heart as she broke it. Showering her with his love and attention and devotion and wealth had not been enough.

Alec was special. He wasn't Camille. Camille was a cold heartless _bitch_. Alec was precious and pure and deserved all the love in the world. Magnus wanted Alec, maybe more than he had ever wanted anyone or anything before. He knew he was on the right way. He knew Alec liked him very much – enough to kiss him in front of the Institute and ruin his own wedding and possibly the remains of their good name (not that that hadn't been ruined by them letting Valentine slip away with the Mortal Cup, with the Clave thinking that Jace – Valentine's son – had been working for him all along, that Jace was a _traitor_ , which he was _not_ , because he was Jace and Alec would fight them all tooth and nail to protect _his_ parabatai). He knew Alec was slowly falling for him, knew that given time, Alec would fall in love with him. And Magnus wanted that – god, how he wanted that. He would do _anything_ to have it, to make sure – he didn't want to think it, but there was always that dark thought, that dark possibility that Alec _wouldn't_ become his.

Magnus couldn't have that. He would do anything to make sure Alec would stay at his side, would keep trusting him and looking at him in awe with those raw eyes. He would give Alec the sun, the moon and every single diamond-star on the dark night-sky if it could sway Alec. He would shower Alec in all the riches and jewelry – well, probably more like expensive weapons and shiny new arrows – if it could move Alec even the slightest bit into Magnus' direction.

Alas, Alec didn't want any of that. Wasn't impressed by expensive gifts, didn't need to be showered in diamond-stars or blinded by the sun. There was really only one thing Alec wanted. Only one thing. And, as previously mentioned, Alec deserved to have _everything_ he wanted. Including one Jace Wayland. Magnus pledged, even just to himself, that they would get Jace back, because not getting Jace back was _not_ an option. Magnus would help Alec in any way possible to get his parabatai back, because it broke Magnus' heart to see Alec crying and looking so lost.

Selfishly, he might have been just a bit more arrogant toward Jace than the others, because he knew of the love Alec held for the blonde. Had very painfully clearly seen it during their demon encounter. A petty part of Magnus had decided to be vindictive. Jealous. Jealousy didn't suit him well. And after all, he had managed to conquer at least part of Alec's heart.

A different small part of Magnus however thought, marveled and wondered, if that would be the one gift to sway Alec completely. If Magnus were to give Alec Jace, wrapped with a pretty bow on his pretty head. An even smaller part of Magnus purred in delight at the mental picture.

He might have teased Jace, had called his Alec the pretty boy. And oh, Alec was. So very, very pretty. But that didn't mean Jace wasn't. It was more Jace's arrogance about his own looks that made Magnus want to take him down a notch. The most beautiful people often had their looks go to their heads and that? Was never truly attractive. Alec, so shy and unprepared for someone to see _him_ beyond the shadow that Jace cast, it was a very different and alluring kind of beauty. Still, Magnus couldn't deny that the golden-blonde, seemingly always pouting Shadowhunter was attractive.

Magnus couldn't deny that the thought of Jace and Alec together was attractive.

Alec wasn't about to suddenly fall out of love with Jace, not after the years he had spent loving Jace now and not with just how deep their bond ran. Their parabatai bond. The bond forged from all of those years of trusting each other with their lives. It would take months, years maybe, for those feelings to completely fade. And while Magnus was prepared to invest all that time if it meant to make Alec fully his – it would go against what he had earlier claimed and promised himself.

That Alec should _always_ have _everything_ he wished for, everything he wanted.

And Alec wanted Jace Wayland. Not just saved. Not just alive. Not just back with them. He _wanted_ Jace Wayland. And Magnus? Magnus was willing to give him what he wanted.

/break\

"You got a spare room?"

It was a simple sentence, yet it was the one sentence that would forever turn Magnus' world upside-down. The day Magnus Bane adopted a stray _puppy_ , his life changed. Really, there was no other way to describe Jace Wayland. With the messy blonde hair, the pretty pink-lipped pout and those large eyes. Large and pleading and hopeful and _begging for forgiveness_.

"I do hope he's not shedding on the couch", mused Magnus with a frown.

"Jace has been living with you for _weeks_ now, Magnus", chided Alec and rolled his eyes, throwing a pillow at his boyfriend. "When will you stop it with the dog-jokes?"

Jace next to Alec just flushed and didn't comment. He didn't comment a lot. He tried not to talk back to Magnus – because he feared Magnus might throw him out, because he still felt guilty, because he didn't want to upset Alec, honestly Magnus had no idea what it was. But he also didn't talk about his time with Valentine. Didn't talk about his injuries. Or what they all suspected – knew, deep down they knew – he had been through. There was something hollow to his eyes though. Dull. Magnus found himself not liking it. Not one bit. Even if he would still burn with the same jealousy as he had done when this whole mess with the Mortal Cup had started, he probably still would have minded this dull ache to those otherwise beautiful blue-brown eyes.

"Oh, Alexander. I allowed you to keep the puppy, the least you could do is let me complain."

Jace's cheeks turned a little darker to Magnus' delight. After everything the blonde had been through, Magnus enjoyed getting a positive reaction out of him. Alec seemed to appreciate it too. He'd aim this very special warm little smile at Magnus whenever the warlock treated Jace _normal_ , which seemed to be the one thing Jace needed right now. Waving a hand covered in blue magic, Magnus made a fluffy blanket appear wrapped around the two parabatai.

"Wouldn't want you to get cold, darling", hummed Magnus, gently kissing Alec's forehead, one hand reached out to pat Jace's hair like he really was a puppy. "Or you, puppy."

"One of these days, he'll magic my cereal into a dog bowl", muttered Jace beneath his breath.

Magnus' face brightened. Even though the comment lacked bite, there _was_ a comment. Magnus put a bit more pressure behind his hair-petting, ruffling it a little. Alec looked in awe as he stared at Jace and Magnus knew there was love brimming in those chocolate-brown depths. And Magnus found himself not minding it anymore. Not even a little bit, because _he_ was looking at Jace the same way. Because he wanted to help Jace too. Wanted to shelter and help and protect the blonde to the same extent as Alec wanted to do those things, he wanted to do those things to the same extent as he wanted to do them for Alec. Magnus had wanted to obtain Jace _for_ Alec. Had thought at the most, he would get some free sex – or at least a good show – out of this. He was an open-minded warlock, he didn't mind an open relationship as long as he'd get a fair custody deal for Alec (and, perhaps, those good shows he just mentioned). He hadn't expected to fall for Jace Wayland.

Then again.

Alexander Lightwood was a man of good taste. As proven by the fact that Magnus was his current boyfriend. There had to be something about Jace that had captured Alec and reeled him in so deep.

"Don't stay up too late, you two", warned Magnus, placing a last gentle kiss on top of Alec's head.

/break\

"How long have you known that Alexander was in love with you, prior to the demon?"

Jace was half-naked and sweaty, training in the special training room that Magnus had magicked for his boys. He was a bit terrified that he thought of the two pretty Shadowhunters as _his boys_. Magnus was leaning against the doorway, holding a cocktail glass against his lips. He did so enjoy seeing his boys train. He didn't enjoy seeing the new scars – reminders of his time with Valentine – on Jace's body. Jace turned toward him, eyes guarded.

"What are you talking about?", asked Jace, playing dumb.

"You might be a pretty blonde, but you're not a dumb blonde. This doesn't suit you", chided Magnus with a displeased look on his face as he stepped up to him. "You weren't surprised to see your own image in the demon's fire. Back then, I chalked it up as you thinking he loves you as a parabatai and brother – like Isabelle had a memory of Alexander, because she loves her brother above all else. But Alec told me about your little... not so friendly encounter, during the rescue of Meliorn. That you called him out on his feelings _for_ you. You wouldn't have if you had truly thought them to be innocent or brotherly. That makes me wonder. When did you realize it?"

Jace frowned and grabbed a towel to dry off the sweat some as he shrugged. "I might have known longer, but I guess I might have also opted to ignore it? Unintentionally, I guess. But when I saw my image in that demon-magic-stuff...? Yeah. It became harder to deny. Especially with his awkward kind of confession afterward when he tried to explain things to me."

"You were the one deflecting there. You set him on the 'of course you love me as a brother!' path so he could get out of actually confessing", argued Magnus, one elegant eyebrow raised.

Another half-shrug as Jace settled down on a bench, looking over and up at the warlock. "What would you have wanted me to do? Tell him 'Yeah, Alec, of course do I love you! And if you wouldn't have had a _major_ meltdown and destroyed the demon-magic, you'd have seen your image in my memory, you idiot!'. You've seen us in the time after the whole Mortal Cup thing started. We've done... nothing but hurt each other. He wasn't ready to admit that he was gay – it took _you_ to make him admit it. I don't... I don't know _how_ to love. Look at me. I keep hurting the few people I love. I keep endangering them. I keep _disappointing_ them. Alec? He... deserves... more. Better." Jace paused a little, looking the warlock up and down slowly. "You're more. Far more. Far better. You make him happy. All I did recently was make him miserable or hurt him."

"But you do. Love him, I mean", inquired Magnus gently as he stepped up to Jace.

Jace shrugged and stared at the ground with an expression that said more than all words could. Magnus' eyes softened as he took another step toward the blonde. It seemed there was more strength to Jace Wayland than Magnus had anticipated. That strength he had detested and admired in Alec. To prioritize other people above his own happiness. Jace genuinely thought he was incapable to make Alec happy, so he rather pretended not to know about Alec's feelings and allow Alec to slip away from him, slip away and toward Magnus. Part of Magnus admired Jace more than ever in that moment and another part of Magnus thought him _ridiculous_ – as ridiculous Alec had been.

"How do you feel about me, _puppy_?", asked Magnus in a firm but soft voice.

He specifically chose the nickname that had somehow started to become a thing during the weeks of Jace's stay in the loft now. The nickname that made the blonde flush such a pretty red. The nickname that felt nearly natural at this point. Jace blinked up at him in confusion.

"W—What?", squeaked Jace out before clearing his throat in embarrassment.

"Endearing", chuckled Magnus pleased.

"What's this about, Magnus?", sighed Jace with a guarded frown now.

"This is about how much Alexander loves you", started Magnus and reached out, running gentle fingers over Jace's cheek. "How worried he is about you. Was and still is, my dear. Don't think we don't know about your too frequent nightmares. It's also about how much... I have started to care about you. You say you don't trust yourself to make Alec happy? Then allow me to help you with that. Allow me and Alec to help you too."

For a split second, Jace looked downright terrified and then he muttered something beneath his breath that Magnus couldn't quite make out – or at least he hoped that he was misunderstanding the pretty puppy there because it sounded oddly like _to love means to destroy_ – before he straightened his back and glared at Magnus defiantly. "Why... would you? You have what you wanted from the start. You have Alec. Give it time. He'll realize that you make him happier than I ever could."

"Because I think that what would make Alexander the happiest would be to have _both_ of us", drawled Magnus, tracing Jace's jaw and tilting the blonde's head up. "And quite frankly, unlike the two of you who would make such excellent martyrs, _I_ am selfish and greedy and if I want something, I act on it. It so happens that even though I might have started all of this for Alec's sake, I... have developed feelings for you too, Jace. _I_ want you. And I won't allow your petty little attempts of a self-sacrifice come between me and what I want."

"You know, you make it sound like you're asking me out and then you make it sound like you're not giving me much of a choice on the matter", mocked Jace.

"Good, so you're following the conversation", praised Magnus lightly.

"...It's not a good idea", said Jace, nearly pleadingly.

His mismatched eyes were wide and begging, that cute puppy-pout of his even more intense than ever before. Magnus was impressed. He also understood Alec more and more. It was downright impossible to look at that pout and not want to kiss it away.

"Personally I think it's one of my best", smirked Magnus. "And I think you should just nod and look pretty instead of trying to argue me on this one, Jace."

He could see it so clearly on Jace's face though. How desperately Jace wanted this and how utterly afraid he was of having it. Really, Jace and Alec were too much alike for their own good. Or for Magnus' good. Those two were going to be the death of him. Grasping Jace by the towel around his neck to pull the blonde into a short but deep kiss. Jace gasped as they parted, staring up at Magnus with glassy, needy eyes. Oh, Jace needed Alec just as much as Alec needed Jace. Jace wanted Alec just as much as Alec wanted Jace. All they really needed was someone willing to _take_.

"Don't deny this to Alec, or to yourself. Or to me", whispered Magnus gently.

He wrapped one arm around Jace's waist and pulled him up close. The blonde gasped, but didn't try to wiggle out of it. Smirking knowingly, Magnus kissed Jace again, this time deeper and with more want and passion. Magnus let his hands roam up and down Jace's bare back, feeling the taunt muscles – and Jace allowed it. Slow but with determination did Magnus steer Jace toward the master bedroom, until the blonde bumped against the bed with the back of his legs. Magnus gave it another push, causing Jace to fall onto the bed. And oh, Jace half-naked and sprawled out on the bed was truly a nice picture. Magnus couldn't keep himself from climbing down to kneel above the blonde and kiss him once more. Slowly, nearly unsure, Jace wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck. The warlock hummed in appreciation and deepened the kiss in reward.

"Wha... What's going on?"

Sighing, Magnus parted unwillingly from the delectable Shadowhunter beneath him to face the very confused and upset Shadowhunter in the door. No less delectable, of course. Magnus smiled cheerfully at Alec and licked his lips slowly, keeping one firm hand against Jace's chest to keep the blonde pinned so Jace wouldn't just try and run off before they could face Alec.

"Oh, Alexander, you spoiled the surprise", chided Magnus. "I wanted to put a bow on the puppy."

Jace beneath him groaned and buried his face in his hands while Alec just stared at Magnus. To equal parts weary and intrigued. Magnus beckoned him closer and Alec complied.

"I had a conversation with Jace. Fascinating conversation", explained Magnus while Alec sat down next to him. "You two have quite some things in common. The ridiculous notion that not persuading what you really want for the sake of others... I'll teach you both to be more selfish."

"What's he talking about, Jace?", asked Alec, completely ignoring Magnus to focus on Jace.

"I... love you", admitted Jace, staring straight ahead at Alec. "I have for years, but... I know it's not a good idea. Look at me, I make a mess of everyone I love. You... mean too much to me for me to ruin it. Ruin you. When you found Magnus, I thought he could just... make you move on?"

Alec looked as though he couldn't fully compute what was being said. Magnus couldn't quite blame him. This was what he had wanted for a long time, after all. It coming true must feel unreal for the dark-haired Shadowhunter. So Magnus decided to help out a little. He gave Alec a little push and Jace did the rest by leaning in and placing a nearly shy kiss on his parabatai's lips.

"I ruin what I love", whispered Jace, staring deep into Alec's eyes.

"To love doesn't mean to destroy", argued Alec rather fiercely.

And that choice of words, it made Magnus wonder about what he had thought he had heard earlier. What in the world laid in Jace's past? How much damage had Valentine really done to the boy?

Alec and Jace were half-lying, Alec grasping Jace's face gently but firmly. The two were staring at each other with so much love and devotion that it made Magnus' heart ache. He felt like an intruder in his own bedroom. In his own bed. But this moment seemed so intense and private that Magnus felt like a man looking in from the outside of a window. He knew this had started out with the plans to open up their relationship, to share Alec with Jace for the sake of Alec's happiness. Yet he had fallen for the cheeky, pretty and overly confident blonde. Not to mention that part of him hadn't wanted to share from the beginning – too afraid to lose what little hold he had over Alec, to lose him for good. What if Alec realized that now that he had the one he had always wanted, he didn't have any need for Magnus anymore. Magnus swallowed dry and averted his eyes from the two cozy-looking parabatai just as Alec stole another gentle kiss from Jace. Just as Magnus, overwhelmed by doubt and a nasty kind of fear, wanted to get out of the bed, he was grasped by the neck. Startled, Magnus found himself pulled down into a kiss by Alec. A kiss filled to the brim with love and desire and pure gratefulness. The kiss, as soft as it was, held such a depth of repeatedly chanted thank yous that it was nearly overwhelming in its force. Not a single bit of regret or doubt or goodbye in the kiss and Magnus just felt himself relax.

"Guys. Think you could delay the make-out session to when you're _not_ squishing me?"

Alec and Magnus parted startled, both so absorbed in their kiss that they had nearly forgotten about the blonde stuck between them. Magnus smirked down at the flustered Shadowhunter who was positively being squished between Magnus and Alec right now. The look suited him.

"Ah, but you look so good squished between us", argued Magnus, running a gentle, teasing hand along Jace's bare side, making the Shadowhunter shudder. "Don't you agree, Alexander?"

Alec managed a sharp nod, eyes wandering between Jace and Magnus, back and forth as though he could not believe that he was here, in a bed, with both Jace and Magnus. It was endearing, really. Magnus smiled amused and laid down more comfortably, a firm hand on Alec's shoulder to make the Shadowhunter lay down too, leaving Jace pretty much squished.

"You're squishable", stated Alec reluctantly, pecking Jace's lips.

"That's not even a word. I feel like you're spending too much time with Simon", grunted Jace.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing", drawled Magnus. "He has a very... lighthearted attitude that rubs off. It can be refreshing, in small doses."

"Just shut up and allow my brain to be reduced to Simon-level right now", grunted Alec.

Jace wiggled around a little to get more comfortable himself, with Magnus pressed against his back and Alec serving willingly as Jace's pillow. Magnus placed a gentle kiss on Jace's shoulder. He knew the blonde was plagued by nightly nightmares of his time with Valentine, but Magnus hoped him and Alec might be enough to shield him this night and every night that might follow.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I am officially addicted to this show. So, when I was watching season 1 for the third time, I kind of got stuck on that one moment where Clary is a crying mess after Jace left with Valentine, but out of everyone present - Magnus, Izzy, Simon, ya know all the people who seem to care quite a bit about her - it's Alec who holds her when she cries. And all I could think was "Yeah, like he doesn't feel like crying too" - so my need for a story where Alec breaks down and Magnus holds him and comforts him and tries fixing things was born.
> 
> And while writing this story, I was binge-watching season 2. And that is just a mess. I mean, an emotional mess. First ALL the Jace feels that made me want to wrap him up in a blanket of love and safety, then the Alec feels and the Magnus feels. I just didn't know what to do with all the feels. There will be more oneshots with feels, promise.
> 
> (But the MOST ridiculous part of this season really is the fact that Alec calls Jace his brother like... three times every sentence. He said it maybe three times in total in the first season. But wow is someone trying hard to get over his feelings for Jace by implementing the idea of Jace being his brother. You keep trying, Alec, I won't allow it *pats Alec's head*)


End file.
